1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to animal repellants and, more particularly, to an animal repellant that includes a substrate and an animal repelling agent which is preferably associated with a dispenser.
2. Background Art
Gardening, landscaping, and maintaining horticulture have been prevalent in society worldwide for centuries. Indeed, gardening, landscaping, and maintaining horticulture is extremely popular in the United States—especially in the Midwestern states where a large variety of vegetative species can be optimally cultivated. While homes with gardens and landscapes have become increasingly popular in today's society, keeping destructive animals out of such areas remains problematic.
Traditionally owners of gardens and landscapes erect one or more fences to keep unwanted animals from eating and, in turn, destroying trees, shrubs, bushes, plants, flowers, grasses, vegetation, etcetera. However, fences are generally unsightly and can be expensive to erect and/or maintain. In fact, in many areas of the United States fences are strictly prohibited.
Other attempts to preclude unwanted animals from entering gardens and horticultural areas include liquid repellants which can be sprayed onto the trees, shrubs, bushes, plants, flowers, grasses, and vegetation and/or solid, granular repellants which can be dispensed on the ground of the garden or landscape.
Liquid repellants are undesirable for a plurality of reasons, including, among others, difficulty associated with repellant storage, spilling, and/or post application removal, as well as toxicity to workers and observers of the garden or horticultural areas. In fact, wind and other climate conditions can render dispensing liquid animal repellant problematic if not futile—especially in gusty conditions where the gardener may get dosed with repellant from wind shear. For many gardeners, getting dosed with repellant can substantially diminish the satisfaction of the overall gardening experience—especially for those gardeners who are susceptible to headaches from the pungent aroma of urea based liquids.
Solid, granular repellants are also undesirable for a plurality of reasons, including, among others, difficulty associated with repellant storage, spilling, and/or post application removal, as well as toxicity to workers and observers of the garden or horticultural areas from repellant dust formation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention, among others, to provide an animal repellant and associated dispenser which overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with storing, dispensing, and/or utilizing, for example, conventional liquid and/or granular animal repellants.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.